


In Here, With You, With Me

by officialelsanna (Calianna)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Incest, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Trans Elsa (Disney), Trans Female Character, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calianna/pseuds/officialelsanna
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend some time bonding in a sauna. Elsa needs to wind down, but Anna wanders in at just the wrong time. Or right time, depending on your point of view.





	In Here, With You, With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly posted Elsanna fic! I hope to post more in the future, but I hope you all like this.
> 
> Also! Elsa uses a combination of words, but mostly female-coded words for her genitals. She's a pre-op (or no-op, depending on what you headcanon for the Frozen universe) trans woman, and so she has genitals usually coded as male. Hopefully this fixes any confusion.

“Come on Elsa, it’s just me.”

Elsa hadn’t been this open and physical around anyone in a good, long while. No one had ever actually seen her adult body naked except a couple members of castle staff who would hold her clothing while she bathed. But it was hard to show herself even now.

Anna had already gotten her clothes off and opened the door to the castle sauna, a warm draft from the room drifting over them. She had a coaxing look on her face and was trying to convince Elsa to get in the room with her.

With a sigh of anxiety, Elsa responded, “I’ll be in in just a minute. You go on first.”

“If you promise,” the younger replied, an excited look in her eye as she went inside and settled on one of the benches, the air escaping her lungs and leaving a trail of steam in its wake.

She reached behind to slowly undo her dress, still completely unsure of whether she actually wanted to do this. Nevertheless, she worked off first the dress, then the undergarments. With herself finally fully bare, she let down her hair from its braid and crossed her hands over her crotch. She didn’t feel nearly as much shame about her chest as she did her genitals, and so it was best to prioritize based on the situation at hand.

Once inside the sauna, some measure of her anxiety lifted. The air was heavy in a comforting way, and it intensely contrasted the chill that she always seemed to feel normally. Maybe part of coming to terms with her powers was more mindless control, including making the air comfortable.

“Finally she joins me. Don’t be so embarrassed, please, Elsa. This is supposed to be fun. Bonding time. And relaxing time too, don’t get me wrong, but I’m having fun spending time with you.”

“I want to spend time with you too, Anna. It just feels…odd, I guess, having time spent together include being naked.”

Anna laughed the most beautiful laugh in the world, and Elsa ran one hand through her hair while leaving the other absentmindedly over her crotch. The laugh really relaxed her, though, and the nervous tick of stroking her hair was merely a side effect.

“You’ll get more used to it. Or, I guess, if you don’t we’ll find something else to do. I just thought this would be easy, you know, because we don’t have to leave the castle for it.”

“I appreciate everything you’ve been doing for me. I’m not used to really being a person outside of studying, reading books, and preparing to be queen. There’s still a lot left I haven’t done. Kissed someone, ridden on a horse in the summer, just generally been around people. There’s so much to do. And I want to do it together, with you.” Elsa’s gaze was filled with the soft feeling of thanks, the warmness of Anna just doing her best to build their relationship. There was nothing in the world Elsa wanted more than that.

“Oh! I know what we can do! Truth or dare!” Anna was practically jumping out of her seat to announce her idea, eyes gleaming. “It’s a game we can play and just ask each other things or do silly dares.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Elsa sat up more straight, turning to the heated rocks in the middle and tossing a bolt of magic at them, adding a new wave of steam to the room. “Should I do a truth or a dare?”

“No, no, I ask you whether you want to do truth or dare, and then I come up with one based on what you pick. I’ll do a dare first.” 

That left Elsa stumped for a minute. Which meant that as soon as she came up with something, she said it almost immediately. “I dare you to show me how flexible you are.” She felt somewhat satisfied with that, so she didn’t take it back as quickly as she might have otherwise.

Anna grinned and stood up, leaning down and grabbing her ankle with her hand. Flawlessly, she stood up straight, raising her foot over her head in perfect form. It left her with her legs essentially at a 180 degree angle, her torso almost perpendicular. She held it for several seconds, enough for Elsa to look over her far much than would be appropriate, before letting down and sitting.

“Your turn!”

“Um.” She had to pause for a second. Which would make more sense? Elsa didn’t want to be embarrassed, but then she remembered this was Anna. She could trust Anna. “Truth. I’ll do a truth.”

Anna seemed to stop and think for a few moments before saying, “What book have you read the most, out of all the ones in our library?”

This was quite possibly the worst question she could have asked because Elsa, having been a severely understimulated teenager, had read all the cheap, smutty, or otherwise explicit fiction she could find when allowed out of her room. Which meant she would either be lying to Anna or telling her about her favorite smut fiction.

“It’s called Caught Out In The Cold. About a peasant running away to be with the one she loves during a snowstorm, and her love saves her when she passes out from overexertion.”

The look on Anna’s face instantly revealed that she’d almost certainly read the same book, and Elsa was disturbingly undisturbed that she and her sister had read the same piece of porn at some point in the past eleven years. It was incredibly awkward that at this moment her body decided to be aroused and she felt her sex get somewhat hard, which if she had not already been covering it might have permanently ruined this bonding memory.

“I loved that book. The two main women were so lovely together, you could really feel their love through all the hardships,” Anna responded, voice sweet as ever.

Elsa felt a pounding anxiety in her chest, an all-too-familiar feeling that happened less and less since her powers had come more under control. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can stay in here right now, we should find something else to do later.”

Anna got up, moving to open the door for her. “That’s okay, we can try to find something fun to do with more skirts on. Sound good?”

Elsa simply nodded and went out the door, hurrying to put her undergarments on while also hiding her hardness from her sister. As soon as the dress was on, she started moving towards the castle hallway. “I’ll see you at dinner, Anna.”

“Wait, just a second,” Anna responded, reaching out to grab Elsa’s arm. “Maybe we can go, just you and me, out for a walk to cool off later? The cold probably feels better to you, anyway.”

It would be simpler if Elsa could ignore these building feelings, but Anna’s touch, even through her sleeve, was simply electric. It almost hurt her abdomen as she felt a tug in it.

“That sounds good. See you soon?”

“See you soon.”

* * *

Elsa could barely contain herself by the time she arrived back at her chambers. She stripped off her dress and her bottom undergarments, leaving her undershirt on as she settled on the end of her bed. She felt come already oozing from the tip of her clit, and her hand settled on her erection immediately.

Right away she started to get some relief, so she made the slow motions to finish her hardness and she had to bite down her teeth to not let out a moan. She was usually good at not being loud, but usually she was much more prepared for when she would actually stimulate herself.

As she continued to move her hand back and forth, all she could think about was Anna. How beautiful she looked. How beautiful she looked naked. How much she would love to be kissing her. She felt disgusted with herself, but it only made things easier for Elsa at this particular moment. She remembered how flexible she was and imagined how it would be applicable to more sexual situations, how nice it would be to not have to worry about hurting her.

Awful.

But nothing she did could get her thoughts to think about anything else. The more she tried not to, the harder it was to get herself closer to a climax. She was stuck in a limbo of the shame of feeling sexually attracted to her sister and trying to masturbate.

“Elsa? I wanted to talk to you.” She heard a knock at her door and Anna’s voice through it. She nearly bit through her lip as she heard the rest of what Anna was going to say. “I just want to talk for a little, and then I’ll leave you alone until you’re ready, okay?”

“No, Anna, don’t come in, not right now.” Her voice was far fainter than she expected, the stimulation and how she felt so worked up right now working against her.

And thus, the door opened, with the redhead princess standing on the other side. The moment Anna saw the situation Elsa was in, sitting at the edge of her bed with her hand on her cunt, she moved in and shut the door. Panic mode took over.

Elsa watched as Anna took a deep swallow. They both had to make a decision here, and it was going to be a hard one either way. To forget this happened, or to do something about it.

“Can I- Can I help you?”

There was another long silence, as Anna seemed to regret her words, but Elsa breathed out, “Yes.”

Anna slowly moved over to where Elsa was, kneeling down on the floor next to her and putting one hand behind her back. “Tell me if I do it wrong or hurt you.”

Elsa nodded her head, putting the hand she hadn’t been using to stimulate herself behind Anna’s back, fingers running over the soft fabric of her dress. She wasn’t sure if this was a dream, a nightmare, or reality, but right now she didn’t care. This was the hardest she’d found it in a long time to get off.

The motions with Anna’s hands started slow, trying to get a layer of come over her clit to make it easier to stimulate. The slowness killed Elsa, her back arching slightly and her breathing heavy.

“Please, faster.”

Almost instantly responding, Anna’s hand moved faster, and waves of warmth and satisfaction struck Elsa, though they were always replaced by a hunger for more that nearly hurt. When she started getting close to her climax, Anna suddenly stopped, making Elsa practically whimper in response.

Her voice still the quiet it had been since she entered the room, Anna asked, “Can I taste you?”

Given how far they’d already gone, Elsa responded almost right away with a soft, “Yes.”

With consent given, Anna rearranged herself between Elsa’s legs, looking forward at her slightly-dripping cunt. She leaned in and put it between her lips. Once again, it was a feeling like no other. It wasn’t a feeling Elsa thought she’d ever be able to recreate on her own, and at the same time she thought it wasn’t a feeling anyone else could give her.

Anna started to move her mouth, tongue pressing the end of Elsa’s clit, and her lips moving up and down over its length. It was a whole new level, and Elsa couldn’t hold back the noises she wanted to make any more. “Anna, A-anna,” she moaned out, her sister’s name the easiest and most natural word on her lips for obvious reasons. It kept going, and she moved towards her climax faster than she ever had before.

It was hardly another minute before Elsa felt herself come, harder than she usually did, and fully into Anna’s mouth. She let out not a scream, but an excited gasp, and could hardly hold herself up on the bed anymore. She fell back onto her elbows, her breathing still hard.

Anna pulled off of Elsa’s clit, swallowing the fluid and standing up, her lips covered with the come that had both filled her mouth and covered the surface she’d just been kissing, more or less.

“Was that good?”

“Anna, that was amazing. I’ve never,” she had to pause to sit up again. “I’ve never felt that good before.”

“I’m glad. After earlier, I thought you were upset with me, that I did something wrong.” Anna’s face was so fraught with concern it broke Elsa’s heart a little. Everything she’d done her entire life was to protect Anna. The person she cared most about in the world. The woman she loved.

“I was upset with myself more than anything.” Elsa reached over with her clean hand to Anna’s cheek. “I’ve never thought that you would hurt me, or do something wrong.”

“You have that much faith in me?”

“Of course I do. I love you.”

“I love you too, Elsa.”

“Do you want me to help you too?” Elsa gestured down at Anna’s crotch, and the younger flushed with red for the first time since entering.

“I- only if you want to, I wouldn’t want you to if you weren’t sure.”

“I do want to.”

Anna moved up to the bed, and started undoing her own dress, stripping it off and leaving it on the floor on the side. She removed her undergarments to reveal her own pussy, which was already wet enough her pubic hair looked slick.

Elsa pulled herself up onto the bed again, positioning herself next to Anna so she got a good look. She put one of her hands on the outside of Anna’s lips, moving around the edge and getting her fingers slick. Once she could, she put one finger at the entrance and pushed in. Anna sucked in a gasp, her breathing already becoming uneven, and it only became faster when Elsa moved her finger. She moved in and out with her fingers and pressed against Anna’s walls, trying to find the right spot.

“There, there, there,” Anna wheezed at one particular spot that Elsa hit, grabbing onto the sheets as tightly as her hands could. “Please, please, you’re doing so well, just keep going.” Her normally composed tones had devolved into whimpering and begging for more, her core just bursting with heat as it seemed to hit her over and over.

Doing exactly as she was told, Elsa inserted a second finger and continued to press on and work with the section Anna had told her about, and she moved her hand back and forth over her.

It seemed clear that Anna was already exceptionally close to coming because she was basically grinding over Elsa’s hand and reached a hand over to Elsa’s hair to grab onto. She tugged on it slightly, not enough to hurt but enough for Elsa to get the memo.

Very shortly afterwards, Anna moaned very loudly and came all over Elsa’s hand, sticky come filling Elsa’s fingers.

Anna lay sticky and hot on the bed, breathing and looking so beautiful. Elsa couldn’t stop looking at her, most of her sexual thoughts gone for at least the time being due to having finished getting off, but she just had to look at Anna.

“Thank you for helping me. I think I would’ve been bad company if I didn’t relieve the tension.” Elsa moved to sit back up, sticking her fingers in her mouth to lick them clean. She would not be making a walk of shame and instigate the worst kind of rumors. “The time together in the sauna was too much for me.”

“I’m glad I came in here. I want to do this again, Elsa. I do.”

Elsa reached out with her now only a little bit wet with spit hand and took Anna’s, helping her sit up and putting an arm around her. “We can any time you want. I want to do it again too.”

“Hey Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“I really do love you.” Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa’s torso, pulling closer to her until her head was nestled in the elder’s chest.

“I love you too. More than anything else.” Elsa leaned her head over on Anna’s, taking in the scent of her hair and the warmth of her body.

“Can I sleep with you here tonight?”

“…Please do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments of all kinds, and kudos are always welcome too. Let me know if you want to see more of my writing, though I'll likely post more Elsanna in the near future regardless.


End file.
